


Trusting Fate

by KarsKars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hunter Shiro (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sheith Vampire Fic, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: < Green and Moustache are heading to the cemetery. Blue and Yellow are turning around to search that party on campus again. I’m on my way back to base. Make one last sweep of these woods then pickup the others and meet me there. >“Yes, Princess.” The line cut and he clipped the little device at his hip once again. “I know you’re there, vampire.” Shiro suddenly called out and Keith froze. “I heard you snicker.” With a heavy sigh, he leapt from the tree and decided to trust his gut that this was fate. They were destined to meet.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Lotor & Narti & Zethrid (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Trusting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [absolutely incredible artwork](https://debaucharade.tumblr.com/post/188616869896/hunt-but-whos-being-hunted-another-promt) by the very talented [@debaucharade](https://debaucharade.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Full credit to them for being so damn inspirational!

The forest was thick and the branches kept whipping him in the face as he ran, one slicing dangerously close to his right eye. The crescent moon overhead barely gave any light and he was straining to see in the near pitch darkness, having dropped his lantern on the cobbled streets of town. He struggled for each breath as he pushed himself past his natural limits, forcing his legs to carry him deeper into the woods even as they screamed in protest. Every so often a branch would crack behind him, reminding Keith why he was running. But he was almost there. Safety was just over the next ridge and if he could only push himself a little harder he could make it.

The moment the old mausoleum came into view, the footfalls behind him increased in pace and he realized he hadn’t stood a chance. They’d been holding back, toying with him; letting him run himself ragged with no real hope of making it back to base.

Keith rushed into the clearing, nearly tripping over a gravestone in the process. He was so close. He tried to scream but his throat was raw from struggling to breathe and no sound came out. Help was just inside that old stone building, if only he could get their attention. He didn’t know for certain how many were chasing him, he’d managed to kill one of the foul creatures, but there was still at least 3 more plus their leader.

He leapt over a freshly dug plot, landing with a roll and springing back to his feet to continue racing towards his base. A strong hand wrapped around his front, slamming against his mouth and yanking him back. Keith threw out his arms and tried to make as much noise as he could, but it was useless. That grip was iron tight and he wasn’t going anywhere.

He was thrown to the ground, hand still tightly clasped over his mouth, pressing firmly against him. “Well, well, well, look what we have here.” A man’s voice lofted through the still air of the cemetery, an arrogant tone to his lilting British accent. The hulking mass that was holding Keith down tightened their already painful grip on his jaw as the silhouette of a tall, slim, well-kept man sauntered into view.

He was dressed like a nobleman and carried a small walking staff with a glittering gem stone set in polished brass at the cap. His long white hair flowed elegantly in the slight breeze and he moved to sit stiffly atop the nearest stone. “You were so close young hunter. So close, and yet-” he let his mocking tone trail away into the night and Keith squirmed under his captor. “You see, your little order killed one of mine, and now I’m taking you as a replacement. I think you’ll come to like living with us. In time.” Keith squirmed harder, desperate to get free.

He kicked and flailed and spasmed his body in his struggle, but it was in vain. He could see the candle light flickering from under the door of the mausoleum. Just inside those stone walls were his mother, uncle, their leader, and all the other members of the order. If only he could get their attention, if only he could get free.

Another set of hands grabbed him, this time pinning his legs to the ground, and a third set secured each wrist above his head. He bucked his hips to knock the larger one off, but they were too strong and jammed their knee into his groin instead. Keith let out a whimper of pain but he refused to give up, he’d fight to his dying breath if he had to. He’d never join them, he’d never let them turn him; he’d fight because he had to, because he’d been trained to do just that.

The arrogant man knelt down beside him, a wicked smile across his face as his cold eyes bore into Keith’s very soul. “You killed my Narti and now I’m going to take you, little hunter. Any last words? Perhaps your name?” When Keith said nothing, the man frowned, pulling his brows together before realizing the problem. “Zethrid let the boy speak.”

The moment that hand pulled back from his mouth, he screamed at the top of his lungs. “KROLIA! KROLIA!!!! MOOOM! HEL-” The powerful hand clamped his jaw shut once again, but it was too late, they’d heard him. He saw the shadows moving inside, watched as the heavy wooden doors opened revealing his mother and his uncle Thace, both running out with stakes in hand.

“KEITH!” She screamed, charging across the deserted cemetery.

“Ahh so the little hunter has a name. Well, Keith, welcome to the family.” The silky smooth voice was the last thing he registered before the pain. Sharp and piercing, all consuming.

* * *

Keith sat in the quiet library of the university, some random book lying open in front of him as he pretended to study. He watched his target across the room. She was typing away on her laptop, oblivious to the world around her, adjusting her glasses periodically. She’d be easy to take. All he had to do was grab the girl the next time she headed for the stacks, pull her into a dark corner, and take what he needed. Then he could drop her back at her laptop and she’d wake up a few hours later thinking she’d fallen asleep studying.

College students were easy like that. Always so tired, forcing themselves to stay up into the late hours as their over worked and under rested brains made them sluggish. Too slow to notice when they were being followed, watched, hunted.

The small girl rose from her seat and made her way into the stacks of records. Keith followed.

* * *

It was amazing how much better he felt with a full stomach. That constant burn at the back of his throat had been soothed, for now. The pressure building in his head finally broke, having slowly drained away with each swallow. He was once again able to concentrate on more than just the ever-present building hunger; like the familiar click of heels behind him for example.

“What do you want?” He asked his shadow, voice laced with accusation. A bubbly giggle rang between the buildings, bouncing off the concrete walls and echoing around him.

“Just checking up on you little bro.” Ezor twirled and fluttered as she danced past him, pirouetting at the end of the dark ally. He rolled his eyes at the endearment, pausing in his steps to cross his arms and scowl at the exuberant girl before him. As usual, she wore bright primary colours and her unfathomably long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that sprouted from the top of her head. Brightly coloured eye shadow and impossibly high heels paired with a tight, partially translucent dress made her look like a cheap prostitute in his opinion.

“What. Do. You. Want?” He repeated, tone far less friendly.

“Yeesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin.” She giggled at her own joke and a loud groan radiated through space behind him. Zethrid.

“Ezor, must you?” _Oh great, Acxa was here too_. A pale girl with bright blue lipstick, and even brighter dyed blue hair stepped around him, it had been cut into an angled bob and the style really suited her. She wore black tights that looked as though they’d been painted on and her dark grey top sat slightly off one shoulder. Her eyebrow was pierced, that was new, and she had manicured her nails into sharp navy blue points, one of which had just been jabbed painfully into his chest. “You’re a hard one to find. Lotor misses you, come home with us.”

He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes as dramatically as possible to prove his point. “Or, you can just tell him you didn’t find me and leave it at that. Better yet, tell him to go fuck himself.” Keith practically spat the curse word but she didn’t flinch. Instead, her pose shifted to mimic his, arms crossed over her chest and weight resting on one hip. She arched a brow and leveled her gaze, daring him to challenge her. She was his equal, they were relatively well matched with Keith being slightly faster, but with Zethrid and Ezor backing her up he wouldn’t stand a chance. “I’m not coming. You can try to persuade me all you want but it won’t work. Tell _his majesty,_ Prince douchebag, to go to hell!”

Zethrid snorted behind him, Ezor giggled, and Acxa fought back her grin. It was no secret how much he hated that arrogant ass, in fact they all kind of did. The only difference was that Keith had the balls to tell him to his face. And leave. He knew they were jealous, especially Acxa, but they felt a strange sense of loyalty to Lotor for ‘saving’ them. Keith never felt like he’d been saved. He hadn’t. He’d been stolen, taken. And he _hated_ him for it.

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. Lotor isn’t the only one who misses you.” He rolled his eyes at Acxa, letting out a breathy chuckle.

“Aww, you miss me? How sweet. Is it me you miss or do the good ol’ days? Leaving a messy body count and never looking back isn’t really my thing anymore. Sorry to disappoint.” He rolled his eyes again and waved his hand dismissively. “Some of us practice restraint.”

Zethrid practically roared with rage, slamming him into the wall and stepping dangerously close. He growled back in warning. “Watch it, brat.” She spat, her teeth moving closer to his neck. He rolled his eyes; her threats didn’t scare him.

Keith was seconds away from shoving her back, throwing the much larger vampire off him and yelling to be left alone. But he didn’t get the chance. A crossbow fired, sending a high velocity stake slicing through the air and straight into Zethrid’s shoulder. She howled in pain, jumping back to assess her attacker, and a series of shots rang out. Keith pressed himself closer to the wall, not daring to step out in fear of getting hit while the three girls took off at a run, disappearing faster than a human could blink. _Shit._ He thought to himself. He’d finally managed to get away from fucking Lotor and now he was as good as dead. Just his luck!

A figure came from the shadows, followed by a few more, and they started to jog closer to him. Keith bit back the growl that rose in his throat, if this was the end then so be it. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for it all to be over, waiting for the inevitable pain of the stake these hunters were about to drive into his chest. He could fight back, he was smart and strong and he’d been a hunter himself; he knew their tactics. But Keith had made a promise to himself: no more needless bloodshed. If he absolutely had to kill then he would, but he’d avoid it at all costs. And these hunters definitely didn’t deserve to die.

So he pressed harder into the wall, eyes sealed shut, just waiting for the end. “Hey, are you okay? You can open your eyes; they’re gone.” The voice was kind and filled to the brim with concern. Genuine concern. Keith slowly, tentatively, opened his eyes and locked gazes with the most stunning shade of steely grey he’d ever seen. He may have even gasped at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. An instant blush spread across his cheeks and he thanked every deity mankind had ever prayed to that he was freshly fed. The other chuckled, a faint blush gracing his kind face and he took a step closer, out stretching his hand for Keith to shake. “I’m Takeshi, but you can call me Shiro. This is Lance, Hunk, and Allura. What’s your name? Are you hurt?”

Keith shook his head. Words were hard right now because words meant brainpower and all of his brainpower was currently devoted to resisting the urge to taste the Adonis standing within reach. Finally he managed to squeak out “Keith” and promptly melted at the accompanying smile. God, it was radiant.

“Nice to meet you, Keith. Do you know what those women wanted?”

There was a hidden question there, on the surface he was asking exactly what it sounded like, but what he _really_ wanted to know was if Keith was aware they were vampires. Of course he was aware; they were his damn coven after all. Instead he swallowed the copious amount of saliva that had pooled in his mouth when this man stepped closer, and looked up to stare into that molten lead once again. He nodded.

“Me.” Was all he said and a knowing look was exchanged between them. He hadn’t lied, not really, they really were after him but this Shiro had definitely taken it to mean something else. He nodded to Keith, and turned back to his companions gesturing something that must have held meaning within their small group because the other three promptly departed, leaving the two men alone in the ally.

Now was his chance. He could take it. The other was alone and trusted him completely, thinking Keith to be an innocent _almost_ victim. He could grab the man, throw him against the wall and pin his hands above his head to prevent the stake still in his grip from plunging into Keith’s heart. Once secured the other would be at his mercy, he could sink his aching teeth into the hunter’s pulse point and drain every delicious drop from him. Mmm if he tasted half as good as he looked, Keith would be in heaven; the adrenaline coursing through those veins would only make his blood that much better.

“I can walk you back to your dorm if you’d like. Just to be sure you make it home safely.” His soft smile spread across his face and he extended his hand to Keith once again. Like an idiot, like an _absolute idiot_ , Keith accepted.

Now he was walking across the campus of a school he didn’t attend, heading for a dorm he didn’t actually live in, with a man he found irresistible. _Well shit._ He thought to himself. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_

“I, uh, I’ll bet you’re a little confused about what just happened.” Shiro said nervously, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. It was at this point that Keith noticed the limb was a prosthetic and his curiosity got the better of him.

“What happened to your arm?” He asked, then froze, and promptly slammed his own hand into his face. The other just laughed.

“It’s alright. I lost it in a fight against a rather nasty vampire who calls himself ‘The Prince’.” Shiro watched him as they walked, looking for Keith to freak out about the mention of vampires. Instead, he scowled.

“Ugh, Lotor.” The name fell from his lips before he even realized what he’d said and heard the gasp from beside him as though mocking his stupidity. He turned to meet steel grey once again and watched as a flurry of emotions and thoughts raced across them. “We’ve met.” Keith _felt_ the slight twitch of the other’s hand as Shiro mentally warred with himself about reaching for that stake in his jacket. If he were smart, he’d grab it. But Keith didn’t want this conversation to end; he wanted to spend more time with this beautiful hunter so he offered a piece of himself, something he never shared. “My mother was a hunter too.”

Shiro’s eyes blew wide and Keith chuckled. “Was?” Is all the man managed to say. And Keith nodded solemnly; he still missed her. “What order?” Only a true hunter would be able to answer that. It was a test.

Keith smiled at him. “Marmora. After she and my Uncle died I didn’t have any family left and eventually I moved here to start fresh.” Shiro nodded in understanding. He’d probably lost his fair share of friends and family too. A funny thought crossed his mind; even if Keith had stayed with Lotor he would have still met Shiro. Maybe it was fate? Maybe they were destined to meet. “What about you? What’s your order?” he redirected, hoping to lighten the mood.

Shiro looked at him, pulling his brows and debating whether or not to answer. “Voltron.” He spoke quietly, unsure if he’d made the right decision to trust a stranger with that information. “So you never joined the order yourself?” Keith paused, and then shook his head and for the first time in his conversation with the man, he lied. He’d been skirting around the truth, sure, but he hadn’t out right lied to him. “I see. It’s not for everyone. I completely understand if you didn’t answer the call. The order demands – a lot.” But he had answered that call. He’d joined their ranks and been one of them, he just found himself on the other side now.

Nodding, Keith chose not to say anything. He let the unanswered questions hang between them, an air of uncertainty making the tension increase as they walked. “This is me.” He said after a few minutes, randomly pointing at one of the last dorm buildings on campus. Shiro nodded.

“Did you want me to walk you in?” He asked so casually and Keith couldn’t help the blush that flashed across his face as it burned his cheeks.

“No, I’m good. I mean, thanks but I’m okay from here.” He smiled up at the man and watched the tension drain from his shoulders. A short chuckle escaped the lips that had been tightly pressed in a thin line not a moment ago.

“Alright. I’ll wait here until I know you’re safely inside.” He smiled reassuringly but Keith was mentally bashing his head against a wall. Inside. How the hell was he supposed to get _inside_? He smiled back, turning towards the building as he wracked his brain for a solution. He needed an invitation. He needed one of the moron college students to let a vampire into their building.

He walked up to the main door and stepped inside the entrance, blocked by the security door and the lack of invitation. Outside Shiro watched him and he pressed the button for the resident-hall director. It rang a few times before a lazy voice sounded on the other end. < Hey dude, whatcha need? >

Keith took a deep breath. “Lost my key.”

< No worries, man. I gotchu, come on in > _Oh thank god._ He released the tightly held breath in one long exhale as the door buzzed open. Turning to wave goodbye to Shiro, Keith stepped inside.

* * *

A loud crashing sound jolted him from sleep and Keith glared with unadulterated hate at the light that had been switched on. It took him a moment to realize where he was through the fog of sleep. Sitting up, he stretched his back and checked the time. 3PM, still too early to go outside. Groaning he lay back down on the makeshift bed.

“Someone down here?” A voice called out and Keith froze. There was another loud crashing sound, followed by loud cursing in a language he didn’t know, and the distinct smell of fresh blood. _Shit._ Now that he thought about it he was definitely starting to get hungry again.

He glided his way down the twisting isles of storage lockers. Creeping along silently as the intoxicating scent drew him closer. A tanned boy was leaning over a chest, fiddling with the lock, and favouring his left leg over the other. On the floor beside him was an old metal sign that had fallen and sliced his right leg along its side. The blood was staining his pant leg already and he grumbled to himself about how expensive the pants were. Keith chuckled and it drew the boy’s attention.

He jumped to his feet, spinning around with a small bat in his hands. He seemed to recognize him right away, dropping the weapon to his side and relaxing slightly. “Keith, right?” _Shit._ He nodded and passed the hunter his stake that had rolled away, smirking to himself at the absurdity. “What are you doing down here my dude?” _Double shit._

“I could ask you the same thing.” He made a point of ‘noticing’ the boy’s leg and visibly winced. “You’re hurt?”

“Oh yeah, that. It’s nothing; I’ll be fine. Lance: 1, rusty sign: 0” he laughed; dismissing the injury that Keith could tell was definitely _not_ fine. He rolled his eyes.

“More like rusty sign: 1, stubborn moron: 0. You’re bleeding a lot, and you should probably get a tetanus shot.”

“Nah, I’ve had worse.” He continued to rummage around in the now open chest and Keith saw weapon after weapon, all designed to take him down. He was suddenly hyper aware of his situation, trapped by the afternoon sun in a basement storage room with a hunter who was bleeding profusely. He rubbed at his temples, trying to soothe the headache that had sprung up as a result of resisting the alluring scent filling the air around him. _Don’t eat the hunter, don’t eat the hunter._ He chanted to himself. Except, said hunter was making it increasingly more difficult to resist. He kept singing annoying Latin dance pop songs, bleeding all over the place, and had completely turned his back on the very hungry, very irritated vampire behind him.

 _‘Some of us practice restraint’_ he heard himself say to Acxa. If he did this, he would be proving himself a liar and he would be making some powerful enemies. Shiro would know, he seemed smart; he would be able to put the pieces together. A hunter torn apart and drained in a college dorm’s basement storage room the day after a vampire attack victim – one who had admitted to knowing about their order and having met ‘The Prince’ – claimed to live there. Okay, so martyrdom it was then.

He bit his lip and begged the hunter to stop singing through tightly clenched teeth. “Just leave then.” He’d replied and Keith wished it were that easy. His phone now read 3:30PM and there was no way he was walking out of this room for another two hours. He groaned and realized that, even after the boy left, he’d be stuck smelling his blood in the air. This was torture.

* * *

Evening rolled around and Keith was finally able to leave the stuffy air of the locker room. After the boy had left, he’d rush over and licked up his blood from the floor. Not one of his finer moments. But the hunter’s blood had been sweet and now he kind of wanted more, so he followed the scent of his bloody leg all the way to one of the dorm rooms in that building. He knocked on the door, waiting for the invitation to come in and was met by the larger boy from the night before.

“Oh, hey man. What brings you here?” Keith was suddenly very thankful that he had practiced what to say in advance.

“I wanted to thank you guys for helping me last night.”

“How did you find us?” he was looking skeptical, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Ran into Lance in the locker room and followed the trail of blood running through the hallway to your door. Did he get that tetanus shot yet?” The other boy laughed lightly and shook his head, holding the door open slightly more than before.

“NO! I told him he should but he doesn’t listen. Did you want to talk to him? He’s at his desk.” The hunter pushed the door open all the way, turning back into the room to clear the entrance for Keith to come in. But he hadn’t actually given an invitation, leaving the young vampire awkwardly stuck in the hall.

“No, no that’s fine. I already talked to him but uh, thank _you_ for being there last night. And the lady that was with you too.”

“The others are on their way, if you wanted to wait for them.” Again, no invitation was given.

“Um, that’s ok. I’ll just let you pass along the message. Thanks, again.”

“You’re being weird dude.” Lance finally spoke up, moving into view and frowning at the door. “Just wait here if you really want to say thanks.” Okay, Keith was starting to think this was a big mistake and that he was the moron. Hunters were smart and much more discerning than your average college student. They knew better than to dole out invitations all willy nilly and he couldn’t exactly just wait out here in the hall without drawing even more suspicion. He honestly didn’t know what to do, part of him wished Acxa were here, she’d know what to do and at least he wouldn’t be outnumbered. _Dammit._ This is why covens stick together; this is why it’s so dangerous to go it alone. And here he had gone and stumbled his way into gaining the full attention of hunters.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re about to throw up!” The larger boy said. And he realized his internal turmoil had been playing across his face.

“Actually, I’m still pretty shaken up. I’d rather just get back home.” He mumbled, grasping at the flimsy ‘out’ he’d been granted and turning tail to leave.

* * *

“You look like shit.” Ezor giggled, bouncing around him as he crossed the school’s grounds. “And is that the same thing you were wearing last night? Tsk tsk, dirty boy!” her giggles rose to painful pitches and Keith glared at her.

“Keith, there are hunters here. Don’t be stupid, come home.” Acxa grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him to a stop. “Lotor is worried about you, we all are. We miss you, come home.” He yanked his arm free from her light grip and shook his head.

“Can’t we just grab him?” Keith shot a glare at Zethrid and she shrugged her shoulders dismissively. “What?” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not coming. If Lotor wants me back so badly he can come get me himself.”

Acxa let out a heavy sigh. “I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.” She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Be careful what you wish for little brother.” He rolled his eyes in return and the three were gone. This was it, Lotor was coming for him and he needed to be ready. He was going to break these chains once and for all, one way or another he’d be free.

* * *

The sound of a crossbow being armed in the distance caught his ear and Keith realized he was no longer alone. He climbed the nearest tree to get a better view of his surroundings and letting his dinner run away, presumably back to the frat party Keith had lured him from. He scowled at the retreating boy, decided to just catch up to him later before scanning over the woods once again and finding that he was, in fact, surrounded. _Dammit._ There were the four hunters from last night, as well as two extra’s he hadn’t met before. One was a tall, man with bright orange hair and a matching moustache, and the other was a small girl with large round glasses that she kept pressing up her face … _DAMMIT!_ “Are you kidding me?” He whispered to the night, teeth tightly clenched. How - how in the ever-loving-fuck did he continue to run into these damned hunters.

The moon was full tonight, and their order members would have no problem seeing with all the light it was giving off. He waited in the tree, crouched in position, and ready to pounce if he were discovered. An hour went by, maybe two, before Shiro stopped under his tree.

< Black. Come in Black. > A female voice with a posh British accent rang over an old walkie-talkie at the young man’s hip.

“Black here. What’re the orders Princess.” Keith listened intently. There was a scoff on the other line and some grumbling about hating her handle before she spoke again.

< Green and Moustache are heading to the cemetery. Blue and Yellow are turning around to search that party on campus again. I’m on my way back to base. Make one last sweep of these woods then pickup the others and meet me there. >

“Yes, Princess.” The line cut and he clipped the little device at his hip once again. “I know you’re there, vampire.” Shiro suddenly called out and Keith froze. “I heard you snicker.” With a heavy sigh, he leapt from the tree and decided to trust his gut that this was fate. They were destined to meet.

He landed gracefully behind the hunter’s back and tapped his shoulder lightly. Shiro whipped around, stake high in the air, but halted the moment they locked eyes. “Keith?” He breathed, his words coming out as no more than a whisper. Keith nodded.

“I need you’re help.”

“You - you’re a vampire?” Again, Keith nodded. “Wha - how?” he quirked a brow at the other, as if to say ‘really?’ and crossed his arms over his chest. Shiro continued to stare at him before snapping out of it. His whole energy suddenly shifted, body tensing, and face becoming stern. He spun around in a whirlwind and kicked Keith into the tree, the stake coming down beside his head. “You lied to me.” He spat, moving dangerously close to Keith’s face. He was so close, just like the night before and Keith could feel the heat on his skin; hear the other’s heart rate rise.

“Not technically. I said they were after me – and they are. That’s what I need your help with.” He could have easily pushed the hunter away from him; over powered him, run off before he managed a shot with that crossbow. But he didn’t. He stayed there, pinned to the tree, and watched the emotions flutter across steel eyes.

“And what makes you think I would help you, vampire.”

“Keith. My name is Keith.” He took a deep breath, and told his story. Told the man pinning him to a tree all about his time with the Marmora order, his turning at the hands of Lotor, his mother and uncle’s deaths that same night, and how he desperately wanted to make the bastard pay. He’d never had a chance, and he wasn’t capable of taking him on, so he’d left to start a new life for himself, a life that didn’t involve killing. But now the possessive ass was following him, trying to get Keith back into his slimy clutches.

“That – is a lot to process.” Keith nodded, and as the hunter furrowed his brow to stare off into the distance, he found his eyes wandering across those broad shoulders. He was strong, stronger than he’d originally thought, and he smelled so good. The fresh scent of his shampoo mixing with his laundry detergent blended beautifully with his natural essence. Keith felt a tiny whine escape his lips. He had never been this close to anyone so attractive in all his life.

The hunter’s eyes fell back on him and Keith blushed. Instead of reacting like a normal person, Shiro chuckled. “So, damsel -” he joked and Keith groaned in return. Damsel? Really? “- IF we were willing to help you, what would you need from us?”

He had moved ever so slightly closer and Keith could probably lick the tip of his nose if he tried. But he wouldn’t – that would be weird. Instead, he lifted his hand between them, pressing a single finger into the hunter’s strong chest. Then immediately having a mental breakdown over how firm the muscles were, how warm his body was, and how - “Keith?” _Oh right!_

He lifted his gaze from those magnificent pectorals to look into the eyes above him. “One, I need you to never call me ‘damsel’ ever again.” Amidst the responding chuckle he pressed a second finger into firm muscle. “Two, I need you all to trust me. I know that’s probably not going to happen but, at the very least, I need your order to not actually kill me.” Another chuckle and he pressed a third finger against the now slightly closer chest. “Three, I really, really, really need you to backup or I can’t be held responsible for my actions.” He breathed his words against the lips that were hovering mere inches from his own.

Keith had the power here, he was substantially stronger, faster, and sharper than this human man but for some inexplicable reason he felt completely at the other’s mercy. The warm breath ghosted over his jaw, down his neck, and back up to his lips and Keith felt his breathing increase. How was this so intense? How had they gone from hostile to whatever this was so quickly? Shiro wasn’t moving, he’d warned the human to back off or else, and he wasn’t moving. So Keith closed the gap.

His lips crashed against the warmth of the other and a fire was lit inside him. He felt things slot into place with the universe, everything was right and perfect and wonderful and if he could just stay right here forever then he’d be happy. Alas, they both needed to breathe and Shiro pushed them apart, gasping for air as he tried to focus. “That was – unexpected.” He managed between heavy breaths. “I need – to get back – and grab – the others.” Keith only nodded; he couldn’t speak if he wanted to.

The last of the small girl’s blood was pumping in his ears, and he could barely gather the focus needed to pull himself together, let alone form a whole sentence. Shiro clasped his wrists, tightening a set of handcuffs around them and _holy sweet Mary they burned!_ He hissed and pushed back against the tree, trying desperately to rip the damned things off. “I’m sorry. But I need to be cautious. If you really are a former hunter, you’ll understand.”

* * *

The ride to their base was awkward to say the least. Yellow and Blue, who he now knew were Hunk and Lance, stared daggers into him the entire way. When they picked up Moustache and Green, he thanked his lucky stars she didn’t remember anything. Keith resolved right then and there to never, _ever_ tell her. Ever!

The special cuffs were burning into his wrists and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They made it to the town’s downtown core, when Lance promptly shoved a black re-useable grocery bag over his head. “Are you serious?” Keith asked, completely bewildered. There was no response.

* * *

When the bag came off his head he was kneeling down in the centre of a small stone room lit with various battery-powered lanterns. “You know, in the old days we used to use oil lanterns.” He said and received a swat to the back of the head, prompting him to let out a sharp hiss in response.

“Remind me again why you thought it was such a good idea to bring _an actual fucking vampire_ to our order’s base?” Lance accused and Keith watched Shiro intently. He stared back, seeming to search the young vampire’s soul before re affirming himself and giving a slow nod.

“Because he needs our help.”

“We help the _innocent_ , Shiro. We take out vampires.” Lance was practically yelling.

“He was one of us, Lance. He told me everything and honestly, I can’t even imagine if any of you had been in his place.” Shiro looked genuinely upset and Keith wanted to hold him, tell him everything was fine, he was fine. But he couldn’t, he was still cuffed and he didn’t dare make any sudden movements in a room full of hunters.

“It’s probably just some sob story he spun to make you feel bad for him and bring his vampire ass to our base. He lied to you, Shiro.”

“I don’t think he did.” The small girl interrupted. “I took the information Keith gave Shiro and cross referenced it with the order’s nationwide databases. There really was a base in Texas that called themselves ‘Marmora’ but it was completely wiped out in one night. Some of their members are listed as: Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, Regris, Ilun, Krolia, Thace, and Keith. The time line fits with his story. I think he’s telling the truth.”

All eyes in the room turned to stare at him and Keith could feel their varying levels of intensity. The small girl, Green, was eyeing up with curiosity and he definitely didn’t like the gleam in her eyes. It made him feel like, if given the chance, she’d strap him down to a table in some grimy, dimly lit laboratory to run a series of unethical tests on him. He shuddered.

Allura and Hunk were watching him with skepticism, clearly in agreement that he was telling the truth, but not fully on board with his presence there. Lance was hostile, his fists shaking at his side. Moustache, who’s name he still didn’t know, was pointedly ignoring him as he rummaged around some dusty old book selves searching for god only knows what.

His cuffs were still burning, so much so that they had made their way through the flesh of his wrists and he could feel them scraping against the bone. “What _are_ these?” He finally asked, unable to take it any longer. “We definitely didn’t have these when I was a hunter.”

“It’s luxite.” Moustache answered and his accent was odd and distinct, under different circumstances Keith might have found it endearing. “The element was discovered about 40 years ago by another order and they refined it for use against your kind since it’s so effective at restraining you.”

“How much about it do you know?” he asked, suddenly very concerned that work they’re way right through his limb.

“Not much to be honest.” Keith groaned at his response. “But we do know that when those are removed you’ll heal right up after your next meal. Plus you’ll have some wicked scars to show for it.”

“IT’LL SCAR?” he shouted rather dramatically. Vampires healed from all wounds completely. So completely that there wasn’t even so much as a blemish to show where a gaping hole had once been. As long as the limb wasn’t fully severed, or he wasn’t killed, anything would heal seamlessly. A scar on a vampire was unheard of unless it had happened pre-turning, and even then they were typically reduced to faint white marks.

“Oh yes, with certainty.” He held out a picture of a vampire bound with luxite chains, one in particular that had been purposefully wrapped up his left arm. The next picture showed the chain practically embedded in his flesh as it burned its way deeper. And the final picture showed the arm fully healed with a vibrant purple scar that snaked its way up the limb. Keith gulped, eyes blowing wide.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t cruel; we’d never do anything like that to you, even though you _are_ a vampire.”

“Reassuring.” He sarcastically jabbed back to Allura. “I can’t understand how any one could do that to another being, and document it! Did they get some sort of sick pleasure from it?”

This time it was Shiro who answered, coming to kneel beside him and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Maybe. Haggar may be a hunter, but they don’t call her ‘the Witch’ for nothing.” Keith shuddered again. He’d heard of her; though he thought she was just a myth. “She’s the head of the ‘Druid’ order and to be frank, they’re all a little-” he made a circling motion with his finger at his temple and Keith snorted.

“You’re cute.” He whispered before realizing it hadn’t been in his head. _Shit_. Shiro blushed.

A sudden throat clearing pulled everyone’s attention back to Green and she wasted no time in getting down to business. Lotor was coming for him and the small girl was right, they needed a game plan. It took hours before they finally had everything worked out and Keith had spent the entire time on his knees in the centre of the room, hands still cuffed in what he was honestly beginning to think was their sick way of making him pay for their services.

When the group was ready to disband, they removed the cuffs from his wrists and nearly shoved him out the door. Keith easily broke free of Hunk’s grasp and rushed to the other side of the room faster than they could track. He had to remind them that the sun was rising and he couldn’t exactly leave. Though the entire group was against it, Shiro somehow convinced them to let him stay in their base for the day and Keith had never been so grateful in his life. He rubbed painfully at the exposed bones in his wrist, the wound refusing to heal in his hungered state.

“We’ll toss you a rabbit.” Lance dismissed with a wave of his hand after Keith expressed how badly he needed blood. He rolled his eyes at the tan skinned boy, resisting the growing urge to bite him. He knew what that blood in his veins tasted like and _god_ did he want it. It was sweet and laced with the lingering warmth of the sun; exotic tasting. He’d only ever licked it off a dingy floor but it had been sooooo worth it. The boy was annoying, rude, arrogant, and condescending but _god_ did his blood taste good. The small girl was good too, but not like his; Keith could taste the sun in his.

“No, no that won’t work. It’ll need to be human blood.” Moustache replied for him and it snapped Keith out of his little fantasy, having somehow migrated slightly closer to the boy. He was eyeing Keith up with concern.

“Yea, there’s no way in hell I’m letting Nosferatu over here munch on my neck. Nuh-uh, not gunna happen.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance and mumbled a big fat lie about how he ‘didn’t want to anyways’.

“Well we can’t just send some unsuspecting person in here with a hungry vampire waiting for them. We’re hunters, it’s our duty to protect people from these creatures.” Keith scowled at Hunk and let out an offended ‘hey’ at being called a ‘creature’.

“I’ll do it.” Shiro spoke up and everyone turned to gape at him, Keith included. “I trust Keith, so I’ll stay behind for a bit before catching up with you guys for second lecture.”

“Shiro,” Moustache spoke up, breaking the incredibly tense silence. “You can skip until lunch – I’m sure Professor Smythe won’t have a problem with it.” He winked and Shiro smiled at him.

“Thanks, Coran.”

It got really awkward really quickly. The other’s filed out, shooting dangerous glares at Keith and worried glances at Shiro but the young vampire just rolled his eyes. And then it was just the two of them, alone, in their order’s base, all-alone, just them, no one else … alone … with Shiro. _Oh god._

“So, uh, I’ve never done this before. I’m not really sure what to do. How -” he cleared his throat abruptly, then again. “- how do you want me?” Keith nearly choked.

“Sit over there.” _Holy shit, was that his voice?_ Why did he sound like he was going through puberty all over again? He buried his head in his hands while the other got situated on the ratty old couch. Keith pulled himself together enough to grab a blanket from the pile Green had been extracted from when they left, dragging it over to the couch and gently tossing it beside the hunter. “You’ll get sleepy.” He explained at Shiro’s very confused expression. The larger man nodded, shifting nervously as Keith sat beside him.

It was awkward, he couldn’t get the right angle from here and he needed to move either directly behind, or in front, of the other. But behind him would be just as awkward with the back of the couch in the way, and in front of him meant straddling his legs and – yeah, Keith wasn’t going to just do that without his consent.

“Everything alright?” Shiro asked nervously and he let out a groan of frustration, explaining his predicament. The hunter simply smiled at him, lightly grasping his wrist, eliciting a wince from the vampire as pain shot up his arm, and pulled him around the front of his body. Keith moved his legs so one knee rested on either side of the human’s hips and leaned forward to reach his neck.

“Just like getting a needle, okay?” Shiro nodded and Keith bit down. It was – _gawwwd._ Damn this man’s blood was good. Strong hands instinctively came to rest on Keith’s hips and he felt himself melting into it. He was ruined, spoiled; he’d never get anything this good again in the rest of his life. Keith was staring down eternity knowing exactly how good it could get without ever being able to have it again. Hunters didn’t offer themselves very often, not ever actually. Life was cruel.

* * *

As predicted, Shiro fell asleep the moment Keith had finished. He’d been compliant and relaxed, like humans always were, while Keith fed but as soon as he released him the man’s grip on wakefulness quickly slipped away. He lay down on the couch and Keith pulled the blanket over him, making sure to tuck in his feet, the sleepy hunter was sawing logs almost instantly.

Keith chuckled, as much as he’d love to watch the man sleep, he had a bit of a – er, ‘situation’ that needed addressing. Those roaming hands, the position he’d been in, and Shiro’s absolutely amazing blood had all left him rather worked up to say the least. At least his wrists were healed now.

* * *

When Keith woke, it was to the sound of the mystery building’s heavy door opening and a rush of footsteps coming down stone stairs. He stretched, body tight from having been curled up on the hard floor, and waited for the room’s smaller door to open. All six members of the Voltron order came filing in together and he realized they must have carpooled from the college.

“Oh good, you’re still here.” Lance groaned sarcastically and Keith stuck his tongue out at him, the boy was lucky he was in such a fantastic mood.

They began the meeting, discussing their strategies and plans for that evening. Keith had made a point of requesting his ‘sisters’ be left alone if they didn’t engage and, though reluctant at first, Allura had agreed that it was only fair.

“We use code names in our order.” She said and Keith nodded along knowingly.

He pointed to each of them, spouting off their code name as he’d heard from the night before. “Princess, Moustache, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Black.” Moustache and Green introduced themselves this time and he learned they were Coran and Pidge respectively. After another hour, everything was set and they were ready to go. Keith started to get nervous as the 6 hunters packed their coats, pants, and utility belts with various weapons. It was suddenly very real, they were actually going to do this and he’d be facing off against Lotor roughly two hours time.

The hunters filed into their van and Keith headed home to shower and rinse their scent off. Luckily the rest of his coven had no idea where he lived, which is why they’d resorted to stocking him at his usual hunting grounds. The shower was refreshing, and finally changing into a clean set of clothing after two days was definitely necessary.

He did up the button on his tight black jeans, noticing a few more rips in the thighs than when he’d bought them, and threw on his red and black plaid shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left the shirt unbuttoned, hanging loose over the black t-shirt he wore underneath it. His favourite red converse high-tops were a little muddy but he didn’t care, if he was going to die tonight then he at least wanted to look good dammit.

Keith trudged across the college grounds, making his way to the small forest at the edge of campus. He took his pre-assigned place under in the tree where he'd kissed Shiro, and waited for Lotor to show up. It felt like hours had passed, Keith not moving a muscle. Until a light tap resonated up the tree. He looked down and saw the moonlight bounce of long white hair as it flowed weightlessly around a posh, arrogant man.

“Waiting for me?” He asked, his voice sweet but fake. Keith knew him well enough to see right through his little games. “Come down boy, and we can talk like civilized adults.”

“Or you can bite me.” Keith spat back. “Oh wait – you already did that.” The responding chuckle was both lighthearted and threatening at the same time. It was that duality which defined the vampire below him, a walking talking juxtaposition. Keith hated him.

“Oh come now, don’t be like that. We miss you Keith, come home.” He held his arms out wide, making a mockery of what should be a welcoming pose. Keith scoffed at him and any trace of friendliness vanished from his face. “Come down or I will be forced to retrieve you myself.” His voice was cold and promised Keith would enjoy said retrieval. Keith let out a huff and gracefully leapt from the tree, landing gently beside the vampire who had turned him, the man he hated more than anything. “Good boy.” Keith wanted to scream, or puke.

Ezor, Acxa, and Zethrid materialized from the shadows and he turned to them, worried for their well being. “Stay out of this.” He snapped. Anger was easier than concern and it had always been his default, he didn’t want to risk Lotor catching on to his plans so he lashed out at the closest thing to family he had. “This is between me and Lotor, it doesn’t concern you!”

“You and Lotor, eh?” Zethrid questioned and she threw a figure to ground between them, her firm grip never once letting go. Shiro. Keith’s eyes widened in immediate concern for the hunter’s safety, how had they found him? How had he been caught? What were they going to do to him? “Looks like someone went crying to his new friends for help.” She teased and he growled at her.

“How disappointing.” Lotor arrogantly contributed and Keith turned his ire back to the man. “You have always been a magnet for hunters.” He chuckled menacingly. “It makes eliminating their order’s so much easier.” He pointed his staff at the three girls behind him, “Leave the hunter, and go find the others. They rarely work alone.”

“STOP!” Keith yelled at them. “If you don’t engage they’ll leave you alone. Please, just, don’t!” He begged, feeling Lotor’s eyes burning into him. Acxa stared back intensely and he pleaded with her through his eyes. She must have found what she was looking for because she turned her back to him, grabbing Ezor’s wrist to lead the other two deeper into the woods. He had no idea if they were leaving or going after the others but right now his concern was the man crouched over in pain on the forest floor.

Lotor watched him, taking note of Keith’s shifting gaze as it constantly fell back to the injured hunter. Finally he swatted the younger vampire in the side of the head with his staff, a loud cracking sound echoing off the trees as the brass handle connected with his skull. He hadn’t seen it coming, the older’s movements were too fast and unpredictable. Keith dropped to his knees, clutching his profusely bleeding head and watched in horror as Lotor picked up Shiro by his hair.

“I see you need some incentive to come home.” He spoke calmly, as if he were threatening nothing more than a light scolding instead of a man’s life. Keith tensed. “Agree to return with me, and you’re little pet can live. Turn down my generous offer, and I’ll tear his throat out in front you.”

In his peripherals Keith watched Lance and Hunk move into position. Allura was already taking aim with her crossbow, and the other two were hiding in the undergrowth. Clearly the three women had chosen to leave them alone, abandoning Lotor, and leaving Keith to his new friends.

Keith took a deep breath. He needed to have faith that they would come through, he needed to trust that the young hunters would move quickly and efficiently the moment he gave the signal. But most importantly he needed to trust that they didn’t take him down in the process.

He narrowed his eyes and spat a hateful “Fuck You” before lunging at the older vampire. Lotor swiftly sidestepped him, directly into the path of Allura’s crossbow, just as planned. Keith ducked and she fired, her stake narrowly missing the asshole’s heart as it plunged into his lung instead.

In a blinding rage he turned to Keith, “Traitorous bastard! I gave you power, strength, immortality - and this is how you thank me?” He wrapped his hand around Shiro’s throat, digging his nails into the soft flesh and dragging them across the human’s carotid artery. It wasn’t deep enough to sever it completely, but it caused more than enough damage. Blood seeped out of the wound and staining the man’s shirt as he choked and sputtered, falling to ground when released.

Keith screamed, his vision going red as he charged at the smirking monster. He kicked and punched with all his might, fueled by rage and adrenaline as he forced him backwards. Lotor stumbled and against a tree, Lance and Hunk appearing out of thin air to drive twin stakes into his heart. But Keith left the dirty work to them, he knew they could handle it from there and his attention was turned to Shiro. Shiro who was bleeding out on the forest floor, Shiro who had trusted Keith when all logic screamed against it, Shiro who had felt like a magnet pulling him in from the moment they met.

He collapsed at his side, tears streaming down Keith’s face as he pulled the dying man’s head into his lap. It couldn’t end like this, he’d only just found him, it wasn’t fair. _So much for fate._ His pessimistic brain supplied.

When Shiro’s shaking hand lifted to caress his cheek Keith knew what he had to do. Fate had given Keith the time he needed to meet Shiro, and the means in which to save him.

* * *

1 Year Later  
  


< Black? Red? Come in! > Their walkie talkies sounded from the dirt at the base of the tree, still hooked to belt loops of their discarded jeans, but neither of them were paying any attention. Keith slammed Shiro’s back against the tree, eliciting a sharp grunt as the air was forced from his lungs. He smirked up at the man, drinking in the beauty of his broad chest before diving right back in, taking those swollen lips hostage once again.

< I swear to god you guys! If you’re having kinky vampire sex on a hunt again I’m going to stake you myself!! >

Keith jammed his heel into the walkie talkie to silence Lance, fully prepared to claim it fell and broke – again. He was much to busy at the moment.

“Happy Anniversary.” He whispered between kisses and Shiro laughed, moving his kisses down Keith’s neck.

“Happy Anniversary.”


End file.
